true feelings
by teamEdwardxo
Summary: Edward Cullen is the popular guy in school. Bella Swan is the new  girl from arizona. when the only empty seat is besde edward in biology how  will to two get on. How will Edward cope with Bella's dark past will he help  her or dump her. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Home**

**So ****this ****is ****my ****first ****fanfic! ****I ****hope ****you ****like ****it!**

**I ****want ****to ****thank ****twilightfan'fanfiction ****for ****giving ****me ****this ****story**

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the sound of the plane landing on the runway. I heard the wheels screeching as we hit the hard tarmac. I hated flying, especially taking off and landing, the slant at which they happened made my stomach churn, and that is not good for me.

Today was the day I left my mom forever. Today was the day I went to my new home. Today was the day I try to leave all my bad memories behind, and start a fresh. (As if I could).

I was going to a small town in Washington called forks. And when I say small town, I mean small town.

Forks was my home town, but my mum and dad spilt when I was young and she took me away. I haven't been here in 10 years. Wow has it really been 10 years?

My dad was the chief of police, so you could say everyone knew him here, and that meant that everyone would now know me. I didn't want attention, in fact, I hated attention; I wanted to get out of forks as soon as I could.

'Please unfasten your seatbelts and make your way to the exit at the back of the plane, thank you for choosing Washington airways' I hated air hostesses, they were so patronizing! Gosh I wish I didn't have to listen to them, especially when you're listening to music and trying to sleep and they come tapping your shoulder, grrrrr.

As I unfastened my seatbelt, an old lady gave me a death stare after I trod on her hand bag.

'watch were your going, I know you young ones like to cause trouble for fun, but that's not the way to do it!' like everyone else, they thought I was your average teenage girl, in other words a slutty whore and a bitch, but I wasn't, I was generally a shy person who had good grades, and I had never had a boyfriend, well one, but I wouldn't call him a boyfriend. Jamie was a narcissistic, controlling, abusive bastard and one of the only reasons that im glad to leave. One of the few reasons I didn't want to leave Arizona was because I had a few friends which were normal, like me, but they had boyfriends, and it made me wonder why I couldn't be as happy as them. I was what you would call the middle of the heap. But once I went to my new school, I was sure to be at the bottom.

'Im sorry, I didn't mean to' I snapped at her before collecting my hand luggage and exiting the plane.

It was nice to have fresh air blowing on my face and through my hair, it was refreshing.

My dad was picking me up and taking me to my new home. I hadn't seen my dad in a year, so things were bound to be a bit awkward for a while. It wasn't that I didn't want to see my dad, I loved him more than anything in the world, but it was because of my mother. She had a new husband, and he hated me. Of course my mum always blamed me for her failed marriage and her lack of a social life. But once she found Phil, her new 'hubby' she got that all back. What she didn't know was that once, Phil had sexually abused me. I never told her, she would have blamed me, said I was seducing him or something. It had only happened once, and there was nothing I could do to stop it at the time. She said he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Now she wanted nothing to do with me. She ignored me and once she even hit me. I decided to come live with my dad when she said she wanted me to move out so she could start her new life, and that she never wanted to see me again, once I had left.

As I thought of her last words to me, they brought tears to my eyes.

I grabbed my suitcase off the conveyer belt. I had a large suitcase, I had a lot of clothes, they just were not what everyone else would call trendy. I didn't follow the trend. I had my own style, and I didn't care what everyone else did.

I saw my dad and he smiled. I walked over to him and he ran over and gave me a hug and kissed my head.

'Ive missed you bells' well I guess things weren't going to be as awkward as I thought then.

'Ive missed you too dad' I smiled as tears came out of my eyes, some fresh tears of joy from seeing my dad again, and some old tears, from the heartbreak my mom had given me, and the scaring Phil had given me.

He picked up my suitcase and walked us over to his police cruiser. It was just as I remembered it. White with the flashing lights on top. I use to love riding in this car when I was a kid, now it could be potentially embarrassing. I would have to get a job so I could but my own car.

As we drove the 5 hour drive home, I and my dad chatted casually about what we had done when we hadn't seen each other. my dad knew about what Phil had done, he was the only one I could tell, I begged him not to arrest phil. after days of persuading him that it would do more harm than good, and after tears down the phone, he promised that he wouldn't get Phil arrested, and that he wanted me to come live with him. He didn't want me living on my own.

One thing I liked about talking to my dad was that he knew I didn't want to talk about what happened, so he didn't mention it, and for that I was grateful for.

After about three hours of talking, it went dark outside, and I was really tired. I hadn't slept properly on the plane; the guy next to me was a snorer.

I felt my self slipping into unconsciousness.

'Bella, wake up hunnie, bells were home' dad was shaking my shoulder lightly, and he chuckled when I stumbled out of the car and he had to catch me. Jet lag didn't do me any favours ad plus I was the world's worse klutz.

'Bells you hungry?' my dad asked me. At the mention of hunger my stomach rumbled, I was hungry the plane food wasn't that nice.

'Yeah' I said blushing as he laughed, my rumbling stomach was loud.

'Is some pop tarts okay, I haven't had time to go shopping yet, and plus I don't cook, I usually just go to the dinner.

'Yeah sure dad, that's fine. And if you want I can cook meals, I used to cook for myself every night when I was with mom' it went silent at the end, as my dad gave me that sympathetic look. He wasn't good with emotional stuff, which was good because he knew I would rather be alone if I was upset.

'Yeah sure, that will be nice bells; we can have meals like a proper family. ill leave a money jar in the cupboard for shopping money. He got am empty jam jar and out money in there, more than enough for a weeks food supply. He obviously didn't know that food wasn't that expensive for just two people, eating at home like once a day.

He popped the pop tarts in the toaster, and I sat down at the table. Nothing had changed in here. It was the same décor. We didn't have a small house it had more than enough room for two people. I guess being the chief of police has its quirks.

He brought over the pop tarts and I hungrily ate them in about two minutes, without saying a word.

'Someone was hungry' my dad joked with me. I smiled sarcastically.

'Im going to bed dad, tired from the plane' I told him as I got up.

'Hang on bells I need to talk to you first' damn I had prayed I could have just gone to bed. I hoped this wasn't about Phil.

'School starts on Monday, to days away. Don't worry everyone's really nice here and im sure you won't get any trouble, but if you do you know where I am. Your room is the one on the right, you have an en-suite, but there's a bathroom down the hall.' he was going to say more but I cut him off.

'Dad I know where everything is in the house, I do remember it, even if it has been ten years.' I smiled at him and he put his hand up.

'I know bells, but just incase you forgot. But I have turned the loft into study room for you, so you can have your own space up there as well as your room. and there's one more thing, come with me.' he smiled and jerked his thumb towards the front door. he turned around and I followed him out.

'This here is the garage' he told me proudly.

'Dad as much as I love garages, why is I here?' he knew I was being sarcastic and he chuckled.

'Well once you see what's inside it, im sure you will want to love the garage' he laughed at my grimace.

He pressed a couple of keys on the wall and the door opened. Inside was a silver bmw. It was new and shiny and I wanted that car.

'That's a nice car dad, why you showing me?' I was a little excited; maybe I could try and persuade him to let me ride it to school.

'Because it's your bells, it's trying to make p for everything that happened in Arizona. And just to let you know ive got your back.' it was silent after he mentioned Arizona. He knew it.

'Bel-'he tried to say

'No dad, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!' I cut him off. Hugging him around the waist. he laughed and hugged me back.

'Your welcome bells' he kissed the top of my head and I yawned, it was a long yawn and it reminded me of how tired I was.

'Right well off to bed now bells, you need to catch up on your sleep for school' he pushed me into the house as he closed the garage and locked it up.

'Night dad' I shouted to him as I went upstairs. I went into my room. The light wasn't on so I couldn't see what it looked like yet. All I wanted was the bathroom.

The first thing I needed I was a shower; I couldn't even go to sleep if I hadn't had a shower. I turned the water on and stripped off. The hot water relaxed my muscles. it was soothing after a long plane ride and drive home.

I got out and dried myself with a towel from the rack. i slipped on some PJ's which seemed to be in a little wardrobe. They were cute; I could just imagine all the shop assistants that my dad asked before he got them.

I brushed my teeth and dried my hair off with the hair dryer. I out the towel in the hamper along with my dirty clothes.

I turned off the light and stepping into my room.

I flicked on the switch so I could see my room. It was amazing!

There was a huge queen sized bed in the middle. The covers were purple with black velvet flower on them. All the furniture was white. I had a dressing table, drawers, and a wardrobe.

The walls were a light purple matching the bed covers. on the walls were pictures of me and my friends when we were younger. Only one I remembered, and that was Jacob. he used to be one of my best friends. I doubt he remembered me know, I hadn't been here for that long.

On my dresser, sat a apple laptop, that was defiantly replacing my old one which I bought second hand from a charity shop.

I smiled as I turned off the light and crept into bed, thinking of how on earth to thank my dad tomorrow.

**Ok so not much change to this first chapter, but all in all I hope you enjoyed it and will carry on reading,**

**Shannon xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Thankyou's**

**Thank you for all alerts, they mean a lot to me and im glad you like the first chapter!**

**Read, review and enjoy**

**Bella POV:**

I was walking home, listening to my second hand ipod. I was just round the corner of the house when I saw my mom loading a small suitcase into the trunk of her car. She was going on a spa weekend with her girlfriends. Should have known she wouldn't wait to say goodbye to me.

She and Phil were in full make-out mode, it made me sick to my stomach. Thankfully my mom pulled away and hugged him before getting into the car and driving off around the corner. Great, so now I had a weekend with Phil, I should ask if I can go and stay at jenny's house. Jenny was one of my best friends, before I came here she promised we would keep in touch though, she had already called me twice.

I walked down the rest of the road and opened the front door. I saw Phil in the front room, watching some slutty film on the TV. I shook my head and walked up the stairs as he said

'Hey izzy, want me to tuck you in' he was being sarcastic, just like always, god I hated him.

'No thanks' I shouted at him as I went into the bathroom to get a shower.

I stripped off and got in, letting the warm water cleanse my mind of the images of my mom and Phil.

I had forgotten to bring my Pyjamas with me, so I wrapped myself up in a towel, and decided to chance a run to my room. I could still hear the TV downstairs so I shouldn't run into Phil.

I creaked the door open, and looked across to my room. He wasn't there so I ran and opened my bedroom door. I fumbled around for the switch and gasped in horror as Phil was sitting in my bed, my bed sheets covering him. What the hell was happening?

'Hey izzy, im missing your mom, and I could really use someone to cuddle up too right now.' he laughed darkly. I tried to run for the door back to the bathroom, but he caught the edge of my towel and pulled me back. I stared at him; he had the look of a kid in a candy shop on his face.

'Were do you think your going izzy?' he cooed to me. He pushed me down onto the edge of my bed, walked over to the door, and locked it, and then put the key in his pocket. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Great now I was locked in here. I hoped he wasn't going to do anything, I mean I knew he was crazy, but not this crazy.

I was shaking now, gripping my towel to my body tighter than ever before. I felt like I was going to be sick, he wasn't going to do this, I wouldn't let him.

'It's hot in here, isn't it izzy? Maybe we should take off a few layers.' oh god, he was really going to do this. My stomach was churning, my whole body trembling, I could feel water coming to my eyes.

He came over to my, trying to pry me fingers, from the towel. They wouldn't budge, I was holding on for dear life. He slapped me then, and my hands automatically went to my face, freeing the towel, which he could now, rip from my body.

he grabbed it was tore it from me, revealing my naked form.

'oh izzy, you are sexy' he breathed into my ear, this was disgusting and I fumbled around for my towel, pushing on his bare chest. he hit me again. Swearing telling me if I moved he would strangle me. I was too scared to move, frozen with shock. I didn't know what to do. o covered myself with the bed sheet and ducked under his arm, running for the window, the fall wasn't that high, I would have much injury. as soon as I reached the window, he grabbed my waist. all I could do now was scream. I kicked and punched him as mush as I could. but he just threw me on the bed and quickly jumped on top of me.

the weight of him knocked the breath out of me and I couldn't move. he now had no clothes on hand he was pressing himself to me.

I cried and screamed and he pressed his lips to mine, muffling the screaming. he tied my hands to the bed with his belt, so I couldn't move. then he started touching places, I didn't want him to touch…..

'bells, bells, shush, its only a dream, its not real' my dads voiced calmed me down, and I stopped screaming, trying to catch my breath.

'you okay?' he asked me, his voice filled with concern.

'yeah, im okay, what time is it?' I asked him sitting up, rubbing my eyes.

'time you got up bells' he winked at me as he got up and stood at the foot of my bed.

'why?' I didn't even know what day it was, my sleeping pattern was messed up.

''because today's your first day of school and I don't want you to be late' he chuckled at my horrified expression, as he left and closed the door.

I had been dreading this day for the whole weekend, and now to top it off, I had that nightmare, that kept cropping up.

as much as I loved my dad, even he couldn't keep the bad dreams away. I felt tears falling from my eyes, as I got up.

I went to the wardrobe, and opened the door, just as I remembered that I hadn't bothered to unpack yet, but there seemed to be a whole wardrobe filled with clothes. they went to bad either. I liked them.

there were so many that I spent a good ten minutes deciding what to wear, which was a first for me because I hated clothes. not that I didn't like their use. I just hated shopping and clothes on general.

eventually I decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, and I black and white top. it was nice, wasn't to girly, but it looked nice. it was black with a few white flowers swirling around the edges. (the top is the one bella wears in twilight when she invites edward to la push at the salad bar). along the bottom of the wardrobe were shoes, lots of shoes. some of them were heels which I didn't like, but I picked the black converse at the back, which I did like.

I went into the bathroom to get a shower and get changed.

after I had brushed my teeth, I went back into my room and looked at myself in the floor length mirror.

I looked nice. I had a pale heart shaped face, with dark thick, wavy hair. my eyes were a chocolate brown. I was slender, a size 2. which I didn't understand because I didn't attempt to do sports because I was so clumsy. I was your average height.

I walked over to my dressing table and sat down in front of the mirror. I pulled a brush though my hair. I didn't wear make-up. I never had, and thankfully I didn't have any spots that needed covering up.

I grabbed my school bag off the floor and closed my bedroom door behind me. I walked downstairs, towards the kitchen, planning to make my dad breakfast as part of the thank you meal I was planning for him, but unfortunately he was already at the table, helping himself to some toast. I guess it was just a thank you dinner then. never mind.

I sat down opposite him and grabbed a piece of toast. he put down his paper and looked to me.

'you nervous then?' he asked me, smile playing at the side of his mouth.

'yeah abit, but it wont be to bad I suppose' he winked at me and the smile came.

'what?' I shot at him, giving him a suspicious look.

'nothing, juts wanted to wish you look. I have to go to work, and I will be back later tonight. you can tell me all about it then.' he got up and kissed the top of my head before grabbing his work gear off the hook. I was expecting him to leave, but he tossed a pair of keys at me. he should have known better than to throw something at me. the keys fell through my fingers and onto the floor.

'smooth bells' he chuckled, ' just don't do that to the car, you're not getting another one.' he winked at me and I gave a sarcastic laugh. he chuckled his way out the door.

I sat reading my book for about half an hour, before deciding I better get to school a bit early today.

I packed my book into my bag and grabbed my car keys. I slung the bag over my shoulder and headed for the door.

i got to the garage and typed in the key, which my dad had told me last night.

this was only the second time I had seen it, and it was cool! I mean what girl is so lucky? it was a bmw m5, the latest one according to my dad, who had given me the whole speech on responsible driving because he had seen to many teens smeared on the road. and then he gave the lecture about the car, telling me to be careful and to lock the doors at all times. I had just nodded and smiled until he had it out of his system.

I walked over and unlocked the drivers side. I slid in and slammed the door shut. I placed my bag on the other seat and started the engine. I drove down the drive way and quickly ran out to close the garage again.

it was a dream to drive. I mean I didn't really like cars, but I had to admit I loved this!

the only down side was it was bound to draw attention at school, so there goes my plan of going unnoticed.

I drove the ten minute drive to the local high school and pulled into the lot. I guess I wasn't the only person to come early. everyone stared at the car as I pulled in and circled the lot for a space. I eventually found one next to a silver Volvo. that was a nice car too. people started to walk over to the car. so I quickly grabbed my bag off the seat and jumped out of the car. i locked the door and walked away swiftly while the students crowed the car and started touching the trunk. boys. they were so obsessed with cars, and I couldn't care less. though I was glad I had such a nice car. in Arizona I had a battered old rusty truck, I was going to bring it with me, but sadly the car died, and oldly I missed it. the truck had character, but hey at least I didn't have to ride in my dads cruiser, that would be so embarrassing!

I walked straight into a girl with long brown hair and glasses, I hadn't even realised because I had been so caught up in my thoughts.

'oh im so sorry' I muttered, blushing a deep red.

'it's okay, you must be Isabella, im Angela' she held out her had for me to shake.

'yeah, but I prefer bella, its nice to meet you Angela' I shook her hand and she smiled. I liked Angela.

'well its nice to meet you too, hey do you want me to show you around?' she jerked her head towards the school building.

'yeah, that would be nice, but I think I need to go to the office first, let them know I showed up' I laughed and she laughed with me.

'and also you need to get your timetable' she winked at me and I followed her towards the building. as I had first thought, everyone stared at me. I was the new girl, the shiny new toy.

'well here we are, ill wait outside for you' she held the door open and I stepped in and waved at her as I saw her go and sit at a bench outside.

the office was small, but of course this whole school was small. I walked over to the lady behind the desk. the had a little name card on the desk, her name was mrs cope. she was a sweet old looking lady, she smiled as she saw me approaching.

'hi sweetie, you must be Isabella swan, I have been waiting for you to come, you dad speaks very highly of you' she smiled and held out her hand, I shook it.

'yeah, well he is my dad, erm I came for my timetable, if you have it' I told her politely. Mrs cope, she was nice.

'yes I have it here, there's also a slip which each of your teachers will need to sign, just for today and a map of the school, but im sure you will find your way around' she handed me the papers and the phone rang.

'have a good day sweetie' she said to me before picking up the phone.

well so far everyone seemed really nice. I walked out of the door and saw Angela surrounded by all her friends, so I decided to leave her alone with them, but she saw me and called me over. there was no escaping now then.

'hey' I muttered to her.

'so everyone this is bella' she announced proudly. I don't know why though.

everyone said hey and one girl even came up and gave me a hug. she was called Jessica as far as I could tell.

'bella, this is mike, Eric, Tyler and Jessica' she gestured to each one.

I shook hands with them all again and she asked to look at my timetable. I handed it to her and she smiled at me. you're in most of my classes, the others you're with Jessica, apart from bio, you're I the advanced class, impressive' she winked at me and everyone stared.

'so you're good at bio then?' Tyler said before kissing my cheek and running off with mike and Eric. Giggling like school girls. it was actually quite funny, if I wasn't the punch line of his joke.

'youre the shinny new toy around here bella, better get used to it' she told me laughing and smiling at me.

'don't worry though, it will get better once everyone knows you' she winked at me and walked over to the building with mike once she saw him, im guessing they're together then.

'so are mike and Jessica together?' I asked Angela, the only remaining person here.

'no, she just likes him' she giggled. ' come on lets get to class, first of all you have trig with me' she grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her, laughing at my baffled expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Meeting**

**Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts for this story. Im so sorry for not updating in a while but ive had a whole bunch of things happening in my life right now.**

**So this is the chapter we've been waiting for, biology!**

**here we go then… Read, Review and Enjoy **

**Bella POV**

Angela was dragging me towards the school building. I let her until she laughed and rolled her eyes letting me go.

'okay so your first lesson is trig with Jessica, you follow the corridor, turn right and it's the 3rd door along. meet me outside at the bench afterwards.' she waved goodbye and sped off in the opposite direction.

Angela was so nice; I had a feeling that she was going to become a great friend. I followed her instructions and found the classroom. When I walked in everyone was already sitting down, so much for me blending in. I quickly got the note out of my bag and gave it to the teacher, his name was Mr. Fair. He signed my slip and I walked to an empty seat. when I was about to sit down, Jessica whispered my name and signalled for me to go and sit by her. I walked over and got a whole bunch stares from the class. the other person I was sitting next to was a boy with brown curly hair.

'so hows it been so far?' she asked me once everyone started talking.

'its been okay actually, I just wish everyone would stop staring' she chuckled and I started on the trig questions.

'well you'll be getting those stares for a while, i mean first of all your new and all the boys seem to think your hot' she laughed at my shocked expression.

'no they don't jess, they probably think im a freak or something' she laughed again and assured me that they did think I was hot, just as I was going to correct her the boy next to me tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to face him.

'hey im jasper' he held out a hand and I shook it, was a boy really introducing himself to me?

'hey im bella' I said to him going to turn my head away to a grinning Jessica.

'and for what its worth, I think your hot' and he turned away, back to his work.

'umm thanks' I muttered to him as jess looked at me with an 'i told you so' look on her face.

'well jess, I guess one person agrees with you' and we laughed together.

the rest of the lesson was spent with jess talking about mike, she had now told me herself that she liked him, but that she thought he liked me. I was trying to assure her that he didn't.

'jess he doesn't like me, honestly. I only just came here today and he cant have liked me that quick. I have seen the way he looks at you jess.' I said that to get her to shut up. I mean I liked jess, but she did get annoying when all she talked about was herself for most of the lesson.

thankfully about five minutes later, the bell rang. the whole class rose up and sped out, ready for break-time.

'jess, im going to meet Angela outside if you want to come?' i didn't know if she already knew that Angela was going to be there, or if it was an everyday thing, but she seemed to have other plans.

'no I cant, but ill see you at lunch' she hugged me swiftly before running down the stairs and down a corridor. I shook my head and laughed at her madness. jess really was something.

I went back the way I came and walked across the lot. I bumped into loads of people along they way, got some glares, some wolf whistles and mostly just stares. thankfully I spotted Angela at the bench. I walked over and sat beside her. she looked up and smiled at me when I sat down.

'so how was trig?' she asked me with a smile.

'it was. Interesting' I couldn't use any other word, jess was crazy and the whole thing with jasper was just hilarious to me.

'that bad huh? she giggled and rolled her eyes.

'no it wasn't bad I just found it funny. first of all jess is mad, but she's lovely at the same time, and then this boy called jasper said I was hot after me and jess were arguing about it.' I laughed at the memory.

'well they're right, in this school, your classed as a grade a hottie' she chuckled. I honestly didn't know what they were talking about.

'bella, you have the perfect body, nice clothes, gorgeous hair and a beautiful face, what isn't hot about all of that?' I gaped at her. Is that how other people really thought of me. I was just plain jane.

'well, I guess that's a compliment then' I said to her. I was meant to be a comment but it came out more like a question.

'yes it is' she said to me closing her books and putting them in her bag.

'so what have you got next?' she asked me.

I looked at the time-table and I had biology. today I had all double periods but tomorrow I had some other lessons as well.

'I have biology' I told her.

'oh yes, you're in the advanced class aren't you?' I looked again.

'yeah I am' she smiled and pulled me up off the bench.

'good because so am I, and so is mike' I was glad she was in my class, at least I would know one person in there.

'the only problem is I have a lab partner already, we've already been paired, but don't worry, you wont be on your own, there's someone without a partner anyway' she winked at me, at least I wouldn't be on my own in there then.

'is the person nice?' she looked apologetic, I guessed that they weren't then.

'I honestly don't know who it is that doesn't have the partner, im sorry' there was still a chance that the person was nice then. I hoped it was a girl, they were so much easier to talk to.

'oh no its okay Angela, im sure they are' I winked at her. the bell went but jess and Mike came over and we talked for a couple of minutes while the crowd died down. it was best to wait till everyone had gone in already, according to Angela.

'come on then guys lets get to class, or we will be late' we waved goodbye to Jess and walked towards the door. I followed mike and Angela into the building and to the classroom as I didn't know the way.

'so bella, you're from Arizona right?' mike asked me, great so here came the questions then.

'yeah I am' I hated talking about Arizona, I had so many bad memories from there. I prayed he didn't ask me about my mom.

'aren't people from Arizona meant to be, like really tanned?' he asked me, blushing slightly.

'Yeah, I guess that's why they kicked me out' if I was going to make friends here, then I may as well go all the way.

Mike started to laugh, as did Angela who had been silent since we left jess.

'That's a good one bella' he winked at me and stopped outside the classroom stepping in. me and Angela followed.

everyone was already seated, great second subject of the day and I had already drawn as much attention to myself as possible, but I guess it was worth it because I had made some really nice friends today.

I looked around for the teacher but he wasn't here yet, as soon as people stopped staring they all went back to their conversations. the noise in the room was loud with all the chatter, but I didn't care.

the teacher walked in then. his name was . He held a hand up at me, as if to tell me to wait for a second then he tuned to the front of the class.

'okay everyone, five minutes of talking and then we need to get to work people' he turned back to me as the chatter arose again. I hadn't even bothered to look for the empty seat yet, I guessed could have other plans for me.

'hi, , im bella swan, could you sign this slip for me?' I asked him as politely as I could, without sounding like a teachers pet.

'yeah of course. you're the chiefs daughter right?' guess everyone already knew who I was here, but what do you expect from a town this small.

'yeah I am' I smiled at him and he handed me the slip and I put it back into my bag.

'well bella, youre going to do just fine here, you'll be sitting next to over there' he gestured to a desk at the front of the classroom.

there sat the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my life. He had a creamy complexion, gorgeous brown red hair that was a yummy mess on the top of his head, he looked up at me and he had shinning emerald green eyes. it felt like they were piercing right into my soul. he smiled but kept contact eye contact with me. I just stared at him and forced a smile back, I probably looked like a right idiot they way I was just standing there. it was that snapped me out of my daydream.

'bella, you okay?' he asked, laughing a little at my shocked expression.

'yeah, I am, I was just admiring your displays of the human brain, very accurate.' I quickly came up with a excuse to get me off the hook for staring at the greek-god.

'well go on then, go sit down' he smiled and pushed me forward slightly before chuckling to himself and walking off to himself, rustling a few papers on his desk.

I walked over at a normal pace avoiding eye contact so I wouldn't embarrass myself again. I slung my bag on the floor and pulled out the chair next to his, I didn't even know his name yet.

I smiled at him and turned to face the front.

'hi, im edward Cullen' his words shocked me, his voice was like an angels from heaven, it was like he was some kind of patron saint sent to drive me crazy. I blinked a few times and saw his outstretched hand. I shook it but I wasn't expecting what happened. when we touched, it was like a strong current of electricity was running between us, back and forth. his eyes widened so I was guessing he felt it too, but I couldn't be sure. I pulled my hand away and dropped it to the desk. he ran his threw his bronze hair and then placed it on his thigh.

'hey im bella swan' he smiled at me, I couldn't get over how gorgeous he was. I never usually felt like this before. I mean, ive seen many hot boys in my life before, even beautiful ones, but there was something different about edward, it was foreign to me and I didn't know what to make of it.

'so you're from Arizona right?' he asked me, getting out his books from his bag.

'yeah, have you been here long?' I asked him, I guessed he was probably born here, but you never know.

'well, just a couple of years, I was born in new york, then I lived in Alaska for a while and then we came here.' he looked distant, like he was deep in thought, just when I was about to break the silence, mike came over to the desk.

'erm bella, could I ask you something?' he looked uncomfortable, and kept chancing sideways glances at edward, who seemed to be deeply engaged in one of the biology books.

'yeah, whats up?' I thought he just wanted a pen or something.

'Ermm. Do you wanna g-go out some time?' he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

what, did he just ask me out? I had never been with anyone before. I certainly didn't want to go out with mike, he wasn't at all my type and anyway, I knew jess liked him, it wouldn't be fair to her.

'erm im sorry mike, but im not really looking for a relationship now, and I only just got here today, I don't really know you, but I know Jessica likes you, go ask her out or something' I smiled a genuine smile, I hated to humiliate him like that, especially in front of another boy.

'okay t-thanks' he stuttered before walking away. I got my books out of my bag and looked to edward, who was about to say something when came over.

'so bella I heard you were top of the class in your old school, and in the highest possible class aswell.' great what a way to embarrass me and make me look like a nerd all in one go.

'erm yeah' I said blushing deeply. dammit, my blush always gave me away. pretended not to notice and carried on.

'well, it's a good thing you and cullen are partners, hes top of the class too' the last part sounded like it wasn't ment to be said out loud.

he smiled a sheepish smile and turned away, and I swore he just said, 'great another know it all, just like cullen' I chuckled to myself a little and turned to a grinning edward.

'what?' I shot at him a little rudely. not that I was bothered about manners right now.

'your impressive, best student in the school and you really know how to let a guy down gently. the whole, another girl likes you thing' he winked at me and I was taken aback.

'well from what Ive heard, you're a little nerd yourself, but im guessing your on the football team or something?' I guessed he was one of the popular kids in the school, with all the respect and the blond, slutty girlfriend.

'well yes, im on the football and basket ball team, but I don't know, just get this stuff' he smiled at me and it took my breath away.

'cool' I replied looking down.

'so how come you moved from Arizona?' oh no, I had prayed the questions wouldn't come, this was a disaster.

'erm my mom got re-married so I decided to come and live with my dad for a while' I looked down hoping the conversation was at an end.

'so you didn't like the guy?' that was the understatement of the century. I had to get him to stop talking too me.

'look, why do you care, I don't even know you!' I meant the expression, saved by the bell literally. I got up and ran out of the classroom, tears streaming down from my eyes. I was going to go to the cafeteria for lunch, but I resorted to sitting in my car in the parking lot, until I calmed down. why did this greek god have to ruin everything?

**Ok so absolutely nothing has been changed to this chapter except for the spelling and grammar mistakes, but again, not much, if anything, will change until about the 8th or 9th chapter, that's just the way I want it, hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**My twitter is shannondand ya'll can follow me **

**Love yah,**

**Till next time**

**Shannon x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Questions**

**So heres chapter 4. I don't really know what's going to happen in the future of this story, but im definatly not going to rush into them falling in love or anything. If you have any ideas for the story I would really appreciate! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the characters, all the wonderful Stephanie Meyers work!**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY **

**Bella POV**

when everything was going right, this one perfect boy had to come and ruin things. why did he have to bring it up. I didn't want to bring all this with me here, this was meant to be a new start for me. things were so messed up. I knew I needed to get back, so people wouldn't get suspicious and start asking more questions.

I took a wipe out of the glove compartment and wiped my face, to get rid off all the dry tears down my cheeks. I got my heartbeat down, and calmed myself. I gathered my stuff trying to think of a excuse to tell the others why I was gone.

I heard three taps on my car window. great the Greek-god had arrived. I opened the door, pushing it into his stomach and knocking him backwards.

I locked the car and started to walk off towards the direction of the school. edward ran in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders to stop me.

'Can I help you?' I snapped at him.

'Bella, what did I say to make you so upset?' he seemed genuinely curious, but like I was going to tell this stranger anything.

'look nothing edward, please just leave me alone!' I pushed past him, but he stood infront of me again.

'look are you going to move, or am I having to get my dad to arrest you for harassment?' that seemed to offend him, and he moved out of the way and I shot off to the cafeteria.

I didn't even know where it was, so I was just going down random corridors, looking for it. I had just remembered I had a map, when the last voice on the earth I wanted to hear, spoke.

'you lost?' he said, keeping his distance from me this time.

'what's it to you?' I snapped at him. Was he all questions? seriously.

'you looking for the cafeteria?' he asked me, dammit, I was going to have to ask him for directions.

'maybe' I said, not really wanting to admit it to him.

'come on, ill show you' he said to me before stalking off down the corridor. I reluctantly followed him. soon enough, we were entering the cafeteria. edward smiled before walking off to sit at a table with a bunch of people already there. I only knew one of them, jasper, the boy who said I was hot.

I looked around for Angela. I finally spotted her she was sitting with mike, Eric, ben and Tyler. no jess. where did she keep disappearing too. I noticed that the tables went in order of how popular people were. Angela and the others were in the middle of the hall. edward, was of course on the popular table.

I walked over, to Angela's table. I shot a quick glance at Edwards's table, he was staring at me. I quickly looked away, and sat down.

'hey' I greeted everyone.

'Bella, where have you been? we were looking for you everywhere, but we got really hungry.' she seemed apologetic, it was my fault not hers

'No I had to go to the office, you know, new kid stuff' I smiled at her and she dropped the subject.

'So where's jess?' I asked the table.

'With her new best friends' Angela replied, pointing over to the table next to edward and jaspers. She was sitting with the cheerleaders.

'Jess isn't a cheerleader' I stated.

'She wasn't, try-outs were at break, she's on the team. she's now best friends with Tanya and Lauren the bitches of the school.' even though she was upset, she didn't sound bitchy or anything, Angela was just too nice.

'Well I'm sure she'll come around' I rubbed her shoulder.

'Yeah' she breathed. the bell went. I had gym.

I walked to the girl's locker room with Angela. We got changed and sat down, waiting for coach to tell us what we were doing.

We were doing track today. Everyone groaned when coach announced it, but I just smiled.

I loved running. it was the only time I truly felt happy. it felt like I was running away from all my troubles, leaving them behind, just for a few moments. but no one could run forever.

'so you like running then' Angela said smiling as we walked down to the tracks.

'Yeah I do' I breathed out.

'I hate it you know, im not very good.' she didn't seem upset or anything, Angela just wasn't like that.

I looked up and saw the tracks. They were good, not quite as big as my old school, but still a good run. I couldn't wait to start running, this is the only thing I was good at, the only thing I shined at.

All the girls sat down on the bench by the track. I was at the end of the line, but Angela was next to me. The boys came out then. I didn't see Edward at first, and I guessed he wasn't in this class. Why was I even looking for him, I didn't even know him, yet every chance I got, just wanted to look at him.

I was chatting to Angela when I felt someone sit down beside me and brush my leg. Where they did, it tingled afterwards. I turned around and surprise, surprise, Edward was there. He smiled but I didn't smile back.

Coach started to talk and separated the boys and girls and giving us each a number. He then told us to go and find the boy with our matching number; we would be partners for this lesson.

I looked around, asking a few people their number, until there was only one person left, Edward.

Dammit, why did we always have to be partnered together?

He walked over to me, running a hand though his hair, and smiling a crooked smile.

'So partner, ill go easy on you' he winked and we walked over to the other pairs.

'No need, I was the fastest runner in my school, back home, so we'll see who wins' I sneered at him turning away and folding my arms.

'Why do you hate me so much?' he looked down and he seemed sad.

'look, im not just another girl you can be nice too, show around, then hook up with and dump, so forget it' I snapped at him.

'Look, you don't know anything about me' he didn't snap back, he just said it calmly.

'Mutual' I muttered to him.

'Right kids, who wants to go first?' no one offered up.

'Cullen, Swan, get your butts up there and get ready' he shouted, clapping his hands.

Me and edward walked over to the starting line and got ready to race.

'edward, I mean it don't hold back, or your going to be sorry' I whispered to him.

'Don't worry I won't' he said not turning to look at me.

Looks like I had offended him. Great. I signed and coach told us to get ready.

He used the stunt gun, to fire a shot into the air. Me and Edward sped off down the track. We were at an equal pace at the beginning.

all I could hear was people shouting Edward's name. This seemed to motivate him and he took the lead. I couldn't believe it, this person who seemed intent on ruining my life, well maybe I was over reacting a bit, buy you know, he was now better than me at the one thing I was good at in life. I thought of the thing I knew would make me run as fast as I could, Phil.

I imagined he was chasing me, and I was running away from him. I was edging closer to Edward, who was actually running at full speed. Each step I took brought me closer, until I passed him, and took the lead. He was about a second behind me, but it was close. I ran over the finish line two seconds before Edward.

Most people were clapping and shouting my name, while Edwards friends were just laughing, probably thinking that he had just been beaten by a girl, especially a new one.

I felt guilty. Had I just humiliated him?

I turned around to find him centimetres from my face. His sweet breath blew in my face and mad me dizzy. I took a few steps back.

'So clever, tactful, fast, beautiful' he smiled at me waiting for my reply

'thanks, but you see what I mean, saying him pretty, edward its not going to work, so please just leave me alone!' I stormed off to the bench. Edward went off to his friends, staring at me. I dropped my gaze and sat alone.

Coach came over to me and sat down.

'bella, you have a pair of legs on you, and I was wondering if you wanted to join the track team, in all the time I have coached here, no one had ever beaten Edward Cullen, so what do you say, you up for it?' what, no one had ever beaten Edward? I thought most boys were pretty fast. I knew I was a good runner, but was I really that good? Well if the coach thought I was, I may as well just give it a chance.

'Yeah, sure.' I smiled at him.

'well practice is on Monday's, Wednesdays and Fridays after school, till 5:00pm, you ready for the commitment?' he was serious so I stopped grinning like an idiot and acted mature.

'yeah I am, im really looking forward to this' and I was, this was the first time I was going to be part of something, actually enjoy myself.

'well then bella, im looking forward to having you on the team, well I have to go and ask a few more people to join.' he patted my arm and walked off into the crowd of students.

The rest of the lesson went by quickly. all I could think about was edward. I had only known him all of one day, yet I was feeling something I had never felt before, and I didn't know what it was.

I walked to the locker room with Angela and a group of other girls. I wasn't really listening, to them, I just nodded and smiled in the right places.

then they started talking about their moms, and how nice Angela's was. I got changed quickly, said goodbye to Angela and rushed out into the parking lot.

As soon as coach left me on the bench, I couldn't stop thinking about Phil, and what he had done to me. I couldn't stop thinking about my mom and what she had done to me, how she had abandoned me, how I couldn't even go to her when I needed her most.

Just as I was out of the building, the other students started to come out as well and go off to their various cars. so much for making a quick escape. once again I tried to push through the crowds, but by the time I got to my car, it was surrounded by people. boys mostly. I just waited at the back of the crowd. people didn't move.

then I heard a voice I had been craving to hear. 'I can't get to my car, who's is that?' he asked me, pointing to my crowded car.

'Mine' I simply said. Pushing people out the way, murmuring excuse me every second.

When I finally got to the car door I heard edward telling people to move out of the way, of course because he was the popular guy, everyone went without another word.

'Nice car' he commented, winking at me.

'yep' I retorted before getting into my car and starting the engine. just as I was about to pull out, edward drove behind my car, joining the forming queue, trapping me in the space. I cursed him for doing this, I scowled into the mirror, which edward was looking at, before turning my head around to glare at him, he just laughed. he owed me for this.

it was about 15 minutes before I could actually get out of my space. edward was only there for five of them and as soon as he went, I felt guilty for the way I had treated him today. he was one of those people you couldn't stay mad at. I didn't even know him, yet I was feeling guilty, what was going on with me?

on the drive home, I thought about what to cook Charlie. I knew I had to go to the store to get groceries and stuff like that. I thought I was better to write a list of what I needed; I didn't have a very good memory.

I wined down the streets leading up to my house, trying to keep the memories of my mom and Phil at bay by thinking of things to buy for dinner. I just needed to keep myself occupied, and I wouldn't have time to think about it.

I pulled up into the garage and locked my car, got my keys out of my bag and unlocked the door; Charlie wouldn't be home for a few more hours so I had plenty of time.

I dropped my school bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen. I checked all of the cupboards to see what we had, nothing was there that people would actually eat. I guessed I didn't need that list then, seen as I needed to buy everything. I got out the money jar and emptied its contents into my wallet. there was about 100 bucks, more than I actually needed.

I grabbed my good purse, stuffing my wallet in and running around to the garage.

it was about a 15 minute drive to the store, I decided to go to the big one in port Angeles instead of going to the mini one in forks.

I circled the lot a few times until I found an empty space, near the entrance. as I was getting a shopping car, I noticed a silver Volvo parked at the back of the lot. there were loads of silver Volvos right? it probably wasn't Edward's.

as soon as I had the cart, I walked through the automatic doors and into the store. there was probably every type of food in here.

I walked down each of the isles, grabbing everything we needed. I had to say, it was overflowing and was really hard to push around.

the last thing I needed was salt and pepper. can you believe Charlie didn't own them? he amazed me, how did he actually survive in a house with no food.

the salt and pepper shakers were on the top shelf, and I was too short to reach them. dammit. I deliberated my chances of standing on the other shelves to reach them, but if I broke them, I would make a complete show of myself.

I stood on my tippy toes trying to reach it, when a big, pale, hand grabbed them for me. I turned around to face them. it was of course edward. why did it have to be him? then I became aware of how close our faces were. his sweet breath surrounded me, making me dizzy. _Wait__Bella,__get__a__grip,__you__don__'__t__even__know__him,__he__shouldn__'__t__have__this__effect__on__you._ Right I had to get a grip.

'Someone's hungry' he commented as he put them in the cart.

'Ha-ha very funny' I sneered at him. why was I always lashing out at him?

'im actually shopping for me and Charlie, he has nothing, and I mean nothing in his cupboards.' I was trying to be polite to him, now, to make up for it.

'well chief swan usually eats at the dinner, don't know how though, its horrible in there' he chuckled.

I actually found myself laughing along with him.

'Eddie?' someone called.

'I have to go bella, see you in school' he said before hurrying off down the isle.

'Bye' I muttered quietly.

Why did I always make a fool of myself in front of him? it was annoying. then I would lash out, and feel guilty about it.

the drive home was a blur. because I now had nothing to occupy my mind, my thoughts went to my mom and phil again.

they haunted every thought I had. Tormented me through-out the night. I don't think I would ever get over what they had done to me. I was broken, un-fixable, and not returnable. after I made dinner, I put everything away in the cupboards and watched some stupid tv show with charlie. I could tell he wanted to be alone to put the game on, so I said goodnight and went upstairs.

I went to my room, and into the bathroom. I stripped off and got into the shower. letting the hot water cleanse my soul. it didn't work, but I imagined it did. after about 25 minutes, I got out and put on some PJ's.

I curled up in a ball under the comforter and closed my eyes. I didn't sleep a soundless sleep, just like always, he haunted me.

**I know, finally this day ended. im not going to go day by day anymore, I may skip a few days out.**

**I hoped you liked the banter between Edward and Bella!**

**I was wondering if you wanted Edward POV soon, or later on in the story, if you could please review telling me what you think, it would really help!**

**Again my twitter - shannondand **

**Hope to see you over there **

**Shannon x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Apologies**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Edward POV:**

'Edward, you want to come and watch a film with me Emmet, rose and Jasper?' alice asked me, jumping on my back. god she was annoying sometimes.

'no Alice, im tired im going to bed.' I told her, lifting her off my back and running up the stairs, going to into my room.

I stripped off and got into the shower, I washed my hair and the hot water relaxed my tense muscles.

I dried off and put on some pants, hopping into bed and putting my tv on the news channel.

For some reason, all I could think about was bella, and I didn't know why. Whenever I saw her, she would be all tense, but after a while, she would relax and be herself, and then if I said one wrong word, her walls would come back down and she would snap at me. creepy how I knew this, after knowing her all of one day.

she was interesting, and I think that's what drew me too her. she was different from all the other girls, she wasn't fake and plastic, she was real. I didnt think I actually felt anything for her, yet I wanted to be friends with her, get too know her. She seemed like she was in pain, and I wanted to fix that.

Whenever I mentioned her old life, she would get upset, something had happened to her, and I wasn't usually nosey, but for some reason I wanted to know, to help her feel better.

She thought I was a player, but the truth was the complete opposite of that. I have had all of one girlfriend, and I didn't even like her. my siblings had forced me to go out with her, because I was the only one without a girlfriend. I had wanted to end it with her, but I didn't know how, without hurting her, but luckily we were moving to forks, so I could easily end it. she was all for a long distance relationship, but we all know that would never have happened. I eventually told her I didn't return the feelings she had to me.

Bella only thought I was a player because I had said she was pretty, but I didn't mean to say that, I had thought it, but the words just came out. And then, when coach came up to me and asked me to join the track team, like he did every week, I said yes. I didn't want to be on the team, but he told me the people who had joined, and one of them was bella, so I immediately said yes, without even thinking about it.

And now, all I wanted was to see her, and I didn't know why. Maybe I did feel something for bella, but I was so confused right now. how could I like someone after one day? it was impossible, unless you where in a completely unrealistic teen movie, but this was different. I didn't know what I felt right now.

I eventually fell into a deep sleep, and for some reason, bella was there.

All we were doing was sitting in biology, talking and getting to know each other properly. then the scene changed, and we were in this beautiful colourful meadow. I didn't know where it was. we were sitting together. we didn't appear to be saying anything, and then for some odd reason, I pressed my lips to hers.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.

great, now I could probably be clast as a stalker. having dreams about a girl I had just met, and then in those dreams I was kissing her.

I was so confused.

I got up, got into the shower and put on some black jeans and a grey t-shirt. I went downstairs and walked straight out of the door, and into the forest. I walked to this big tree that you could sit in. I usually came here when I needed space, or I needed to think.

so I joined the track team without even thinking about it, just to be close to her, for some reason I couldn't stay away from her, and now I was having dreams about kissing her. Maybe I did like bella, more than a friend. but its not possible to like someone after one day. Maybe if I spent more time with bella, I could see how I really felt about her, for all I knew, this could just be some testosterone fuelled phase and bella was just the girl I happened to be think of.

then I heard my cell ring. it was alice.

'hello?' I said to her.

'edward, where the hell are you! were going to be late, if you're not home in 5 minutes we are going to have to leave without you!' she snapped, ending the call. guess they were going without me then, I didn't really feel like going to school today, I just wanted to walk around the woods and clear my head.

I jumped down from the tree and walked deeper into the forest. I don't know why my family like to leave so early, we still had an hour till we needed to be at school, I could walk there in the time we had left.

as I was walking down the trail, I thought about the lessons I had today. nothing of interest. art, bio and gym. I had biology today. with bella.

I was going to miss a chance to get to know her better, to see how I really felt about her. whether I actually liked her or if It was just a high school crush.

crap. I ran back through the forest. about 10 minutes later, I emerged from the edge of the trees and into my drive. great, they had already left, guess I was walking to school today.

alice had my car keys, which also had my house keys on them, and everyone was out so I couldn't even go in and get a jacket.

I walked down our very long drive, thinking of how stupid I was. I was going to miss a chance to get to know bella more.

as I came out onto the main road. it started raining. it was just a drizzle at first, but then It got really heavy and soon I was drenched. I think this could be the making of a horrible day. I was cold, wet and I had to walk all the way to school, and to round it all of, I was confused.

people from school were all passing by in there cars, some were waving, some were laughing. not one of them even thought of offering me a ride. I kept my head down, looking at the sidewalk, so the water wouldn't go in my eyes.

I heard yet another car passing by, but I didn't look up this time. this day was just getting better and better. god why did alice have to be so annoying.

'need a ride?' someone chuckled. was that who I thought it was? I looked up. it was of course. she smiled and I nodded, shivering slightly.

I opened the door and slid in.

'so why did you decide to walk to school in the pouring rain?' what was I meant to say, I had decided that I was going to miss school, but then I remembered I had class with you and I wanted to come again? she would just call me a player again.

'my siblings left without me, my parents were gone and I couldn't get in the house to get the keys to another car, so I had to walk' I shivered again more violently now.

'do you want the heater on?' she giggled. _She__'__s__so__cute!_ right where the hell did that come from? I needed to get my head straight.

'yeah, that would be nice' I smiled to her. she reached over and turned it on and started the engine again. she pulled out onto the road again.

'thanks for this bella' she smiled, intending for me not to see it, but I did.

'your welcome' she was being weirdly nice to me.

'so how was your night?' I asked her, bet it couldn't be any worse than mine.

Her face fell and her eyes glistened with tears. great I had put my foot in it again.

'you okay?' damn why did I always have to say the wrong things?

'yeah i-im fine, it was good how was yours?' she wasn't a good liar.

'yeah, I watched a movie with my brothers' I on the other hand was. having four adopted brothers and sisters has its advantages.

'oh what was it?'

'the hangover, its good' it was a good film, but of course I hadn't watched it.

'I havnt seen it' she replied, I was about to say we should watch it sometime, but I held my tongue. why on earth would I ask her that?

I seemed to be having these involuntary responses just pouring out of my mouth.

we pulled into the parking lot and she parked in a space, cut the engine and turned to face me. I could see it in her eyes again, the hurt. I didn't know what had caused it. she seemed happy most of the time, but then I would say something and the hurt would come back. it was actually never truly gone, but when we were just chatting normally, the pain didn't seem so strong.

'thanks for the ride' I said to her.

'do you want a shirt, I bought some for charlies birthday, you can have one if you'd like' I shivered again and she smiled.

'no im good' I said. this time it was a big shiver.

'you're freezing! if you want you can just borrow it, and give it back to me tomorrow, okay?' she knew how to get her own way.

'okay' she climbed into the back of the car and got a shirt out from a paper bag. she handed it to me.

'well im going to go change' I told her.

'bye' she said to me, waving.

I got out of the car, into the drizzling rain. I waved to her and headed off to the boys locker room. I put the shirt on. she had a good sense of style.

most of my first classes went by slowly. I desperately wanted to get to biology, get to know bella better. when I was in the car with her for two minutes, the air felt like it had some sort of electricity in it.

after break, I sped off to biology. bella wasn't there yet so i sat down in my place and waited for her. finally after everyone had already come in, she came with angela and mike. she was chatting to them. she looked happy, no trace of pain in her eyes. then mike ruffled her damp hair. as soon as he did that, a wave of jealousy came over me, my hands balling into fists

wait, why was I doing this. bella wasn't mine, I didn't even know her that well, yet I was jealous of mike Newton, for touching her hair.

she saw me and smiled, walking over. she sat down, got out her books and fiddled with one of the corners of her notes.

'hey' I breathed out.

'hey' she said looking up, she looked almost guilty.

'look edward, im sorry. im really sorry im always being rude to you, but I don't know, I j-just…im sorry' she was apologizing, but she didn't want to tell me the reason she was being snappy. I wasn't going to force it out her, if she wanted to tell me she would. but that was unlikely.

'its fine bella, I know how stressful it can be moving to a new school, especially this one' I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. before I had even thought about it I had done it. again with these involuntary responses.

'thanks edward' she smiled and turned to the front where Mr. Banner now stood. I removed my hand from her shoulder. it was tingling, again with the electricity.

The next two weeks, me and bella were getting to know each other better. we would now chat easily together. once or twice I would out my foot in it, but after a while I learned what I should and shouldn't say to her. She got upset and angry when I mentioned her old life, her mom or her new husband, for some reason she didn't like me mentioning sleep or dreams. We had started hanging out together at break times. and sometimes I came by her locker and chatted to her for a bit before class. which confused me further. what I did find out though, was that I liked bella, I mean really liked her. but I knew she didn't like me back.

once again we were sitting in biology. Mr. Banner was talking about some project we had to do. I decided I had better listen.

'so you and your partner will be spending the next two months working on a project. it can have anything to do with biology. I have two scholarships to Harvard. all of you in here are capable of getting these scholarships, but only the best couple will get them. please don't take this lightly, this project could decide the rest of your life. so I suggest you start planning what your project is going to be on.' he sat down and the noise of the classroom rose.

Bella turned to look at me. I looked into her eyes and got lost. I had to blink a few times before got a hold on myself.

'so edward, do you want to start the project tonight?' she asked me blushing. why was she blushing? I want more than anything to be with her tonight. I liked bella, maybe a little too much, and it broke my heart to think that she only saw me as a friend.

'yeah, do you want to go to yours or mine?' I said, I hoped I could go to her house, i didn't want my siblings saying the wrong things and getting her upset.

'lets go to mine, my dad is out till like 3 in the morning, so we will have loads of time to get started. are you going to follow me or do you want a ride?' she asked me blushing again. why did she keep blushing!

'can I ride with you, I need to leave my brothers and sister a car.' as soon as I said that the bell went. bella looked at me, and she just stared, she did that a lot, but I didn't know why, did I have something wrong with my face? Angela came over and dragged bella off. as she went she was blushing yet again a deep red.

I lined up for dinner and bella and Angela were behind me.

'hey bella' I said. she looked up at me and blushed again, I don't think I had ever seen her blush as much as this past hour in my life.

'hi edward' she breathed out. it was my turn to order, I got a slice of pizza and I paid the lunch lady.

'well ill see you tonight then' I said waving at her. her blush went an even deeper red than I had ever seen it.

as I walked over to my family, I saw Tanya, Lauren and Jessica sitting with them. oh great, the sluts have come to join us.

I sat down, in a small space between alice and emmet, not really wanting to sit next to Tanya. I gave an apologetic look to jasper, as he was now sitting next to her.

Tanya tapped my shoulder as I was turned talking to emmet.

'yeah' I said before I actually realised it was her.

'eddie, I was thinking we should go out, if you got with me we would totally rule this place.' great she asked me out almost every week, and every week I told her I wasn't interested. you don't know how much I wanted to tell her to f**k off, but I was raised to be a gentleman, so I didn't.

'tanya, please don't do this again' I whined.

'aw come on baby' she pleaded. I looked over too bella, who was surprisingly staring at me, as soon as she saw me looking at her, she dropped her head to the table. I could almost hear that blush.

'eddie, you don't like bella swan do you?' she laughed. that did it, screw the way I was raised.

'tanya, when are you going to get it in to that little head of yours that I don't want to go out with you!' I said as I stormed out of the cafeteria. I decided to go to my car and listen to some music.

after the third song I saw Rosalie coming towards the car. great, of all people Rosalie. she sat down in the seat next to me and looked ahead.

'edward, look I know we don't get on as much with each other as the others do, but you're still my brother- she turned her head to look at me now- so do you like bella swan?' why was she asking me this?

'I don't know rose, all I know is that I don't want to go out with tanya' I said exasperated.

'don't worry edward, she now thinks you're a jerk, which should be a good thing because she will back off for a while, and the three witches wont be sitting with us anytime soon, I made use of your uneaten slice of pizza' she giggled at the memory.

'thanks rosalie, this might be the nicest thing you have ever done for me' and it was true, she never did anything for me.

'well don't get used to it, I was dying to give that blondie a slap' and with that she got out of the car.

I got out and followed her, feeling a whole lot better.

**please tell me if you want anything else in the story, if you want more edward POV or anything like that.**

**We all know that they are going to get together, but I don't want it to be quite as simple as that, so if anyone had any ideas of any problems that could put obstacles between them then I would really appreciate it.**

**Ok so im thinking of updating daily, but it might not be everyday as I have a lot going on, with my GCSEs and trying to find a job, but I'll try to update as much as possible**

**Again my twitter is shannondand if you want to follow me then after the 7th or 8th chapter, I'll be tweeting some sneak peaks ;)**

**please please review!**

**Till next time,**

**Shannon xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Project**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY **

**Bella POV**

I was sitting at the lunch table, thinking about how edward was coming over tonight. I now realised that in the few weeks we had known each other, I had become more myself. I don't know how I even plucked up the courage to ask edward to ride with me today, but I did, I just couldn't bear him walking in the rain shivering with cold, and for some reason I craved his company. whenever I was with him I didn't think about what phil had done to me, he made the pain go away, until he mentioned something about my mom or phil and the pain would come back. when I was with angela I didn't think about it as much as I did when I was on my own at home, but it was always at the back of my mind, but when im with edward, it goes away.

this is the only reason I can think of to explain why I cant stop thinking about him, why I constantly want to be with him, but also I think I actually like him a little bit, but I knew that edward, the most popular guy in the school would never like a girl like me.

I looked over at him, he was sitting at his usual lunch table with his family and the three witches as Angela called them now. One of them was her old best friend Jessica, who now seemed to have turned into a real slut.

I was still staring at him, and I found myself doing that a lot, what was wrong with me?

he looked to me and I immediately dropped my head, and felt my cheeks burning a bright red. I couldn't wait till later when I would get to spend a few hours with him working on our project, and this scared me, I was wanting to be with him more than I thought.

the bell rang for next lesson. angela seemed to notice I was in the middle of an internal battle.

'bella are you okay? you seem a little different?' she asked me. I was a bad liar, so I knew I had to tell the truth, and I knew she wouldn't push me for details.

'I don't know' was all I said. she rubbed my shoulder and just walked by me silently. I really did like Angela.

as we reached the changing rooms the coach declared that we were doing track again, this time it was long distance. i was secretly smiling inside, I was better at long distance running that sprinting, I was sure I was going to do good in this race.

I got changed quickly, wanting to start running so I could feel free.

I noticed anglea getting her ipod out.

'are we allowed to listen to music while we do long distance?' I asked her.

'yeah, the coach said as long as we do our best and don't let it affect our running we can, it actually helps me run faster' she popped one of the earbuds in her ear and put the ipod in the waistband of her shorts.

I got mine out glad I had brought it with me today. I loved listening to music when I was running, it motivated me for some reason. I got it out of my bag and popped it in the waist band of my shorts.

all the girls were now walking outside. I still didn't have my shoes on so I was the last one out. I was walking alone, just waiting for the moment when I could run freely.

All the girls were in a line and all the boys were in a different one. I noticed that a small group of people we on the other side of the field, but I couldn't make out who they were.

coach came up to me, but I didn't know what for.

'bella, you need to go over there-he gestured to the small group of people-that's the track team, you will be going on a slightly different track than the others' he said walking away.

okay then. I walked across the field in the direction of the group, looking at the floor. I didn't really want to see the others, I was afraid they would all be faster than me and I would make a show of myself.

I looked up and saw that a group of boys were sitting down on the floor, a few yards away a group of girls sat and then there was the occasional person on their own doing stretches. I decided to just go and sit on my own, not in the mood to do stretches in front of everyone and making a show. I sat down near the people that were stretching, popped my ear buds in and turned the music on the loudest it would go, so I couldn't hear anything around me. I put my head on my knees and closed my eyes, focusing on the lyrics so no unpleasant thoughts could come into my mind.

I sat there for about five minutes, halfway through I song, when I felt someone pulling the ear bud out of my ear.

I looked up and saw him, sitting there with my ear bud in his ear, smiling that crooked smile at me.

'hey' I said to me. smiling and singing along quietly with the song.

'hi' I whispered. then it hit me, since when was edward on the track team? he said he was only on the football and baseball team. I was scared that me spending all this time with him, was going to make me become dependant on him.

'I thought you were only on the football and baseball team' I accused.

'I was, but coach asked me last lesson if I wanted to join, so I did. im guessing that's what happened to you.' he said, guessing right like always.

'yeah' I smiled. I found myself forgetting all about mom and Phil once again.

he looked me in the eyes and I was hooked and I couldn't look away, only when coach came over and told us go get up did we both look away. I blushed and got up swiftly, the ear bud coming out of my ear and flying into Edwards face.

I couldn't help but laugh at his shocked expression, it was priceless.

'im sorry' I giggled as he handed me both the ear buds laughing himself.

'its okay' he whispered at coach started to talk.

'okay kids, since your on the team, you're going to be practicing in lessons. as the other students will be using the the track, you will be running through the forrest.' he said. oh no. the forest, this was a place I was bound to get lost in.

'as you have all been running there for the past four years I know you know the way, but stick to the trail, I don't want someone getting hurt and not being able to be found, use whichever trail you want, there are 9 different trails, all marked clearly. they lead to an open field, once you reach there turn around and come back down to trail. we shall meet here when the lesson ends so you have and hour and a half.

you do have enough for one trail each, but you can stick with a buddy if you want, just don't slack' he said walking us to the edge of the trails. at least there were trails so I shouldn't be too easy for me to get lost all I needed to do was follow the trail. I can do this I thought to myself.

I chose the end trail, edward was in the one next to me. I smiled at him before putting in my ear buds and running off into the trees.

**Edward POV**

I had run all of these trails before and I knew them all by heart so there was no way I was going to get lost. I was more worried about bella getting lost, but she was a good runner so she would be fine. I assured myself.

I ran fast through the forest just letting myself be free. running was one of my favourite things to do because I was always on my own and it gave me time to think.

when I saw bella on her own curled up in a ball I thought she was crying so I went over to see what was wrong with her. I had made this promise to myself to make the pain go from bella's eyes, but I had no idea how as I didn't know what was causing the pain, and I didn't want to ask her and hurt her further.

I was soon at the end of the trail, I don't know why coach had given us a hour and a half to do this, it took 40 minutes there and back max. most people were sitting in the little field chatting and having a rest before running back. I scanned the field for bella but she wasn't there. I thought that was strange because she was the fastest person in the whole team, faster than me so if you followed logic she should be here by now.

I sat on my own, not bothering to go over to the boys there idle chatter bored the hell out of me, and since I never listened anymore, it pissed them off and then they didn't bother speaking to me.

I noticed a group of girls going down one trail together, obviously deciding to walk the rest since we had so much time left. I looked around hoping to see bella emerging. I had soon forgotten which trail I had come out of because they were all in a circle around the field.

one by one everybody left and went running down a trail until I was the only one left. there was only ten minutes left to get back, and I knew that if ran at full speed I would make it back I time. I guessed bella had just run to end of the trail and not bothered to stop and sit down for a bit and just turned away while I wasn't looking.

I got up and went to a trail running at full speed. I put my music in its loudest and ran. loud music motivated me to run.

the green tree where blurry when I looked out of the corner of my eyes. for some bizarre reason I was hurt that bella hadn't come to sit with me, I was getting myself in too deep with her when I knew we could only be friends, yet I couldn't help myself. I couldn't wait till I could go to her house later on tonight and be alone with her and get to know her better.

I could soon see light through the trees saw some faces. I reached the end and came out of the trial. I searched for bella but she wasn't there.

coach came up to me claiming my attention.

'edward I was sure you or bella would come back first, yet your last, and bella isn't even here yet, whats going on.?' should I lie or tell the truth? I decided on the truth, because it wasn't like I was going to get in trouble for it.

'well coach when I reached the field I was having a break and loads of people came and rested for a bit I was going to suggest to bella we race back, since we are the two fastest people on the team, but she didn't show and I stayed to wait for her, but then everybody had already left and then I realised there was only ten minutes left so I ran back. but I take it bella isn't here?' I said to him.

'well edward im glad you told me the truth. but bella should be back by now, and I don't want people causing a fuss, so could you go and have a look for her, its just I know you know the trails the best' he asked me. I was worried and wanted to find bella so I agreed.

I ran down the trail bella went down, there was no sign of her so far.

I was really worried about her, she was a friend and I cared for her, maybe a bit too much, but I was on edge.

I had a nagging feeling she was going to get lost, and I knew that I should have offered to run with her, but I didn't want to set her off and get her upset again. I was scared that if I asked her she would take it as me saying she wasn't good enough to go on her own, and since we had to spend time together after school on the project, I couldn't afford for bella to get angry with me now. I tried to convince myself that it was just because of the project that I didn't want her to be angry with me, but I new deep down it was something else entirely.

I kept running but at a slower pace just incase I could see her through the small gaps between the thin branches. I stopped when I saw a pile of thick gooey mud in the middle of the trail, making it impossible for you to get across. now I knew bella must have gone off the trail and couldn't find it again.

I mentally kicked myself, if she had been with me then she would have made it back to the trail, I knew these forests by heart, even off the trail because me and my family come camping here most weekends, and many times I had gotten lost as a child but always found my way back. but I couldn't see bella finding her way back easily.

I circled, looking for any sign to show me which way bella might have gone. then I saw a load of broken branches in a pile and a small hole. she must have gone through here, hoping to go around and get back on the other side of the trail, but she didn't find the trail again obviously.

I climbed through the hole scanning the forest for any sign of her.

**Bella POV**

the trail was blocked with muddy brown gooey slush. I wasn't going to walk through that. I couldn't see any spaces to climb through, and I wasn't going to turn back and end p having to start all over again, and then lose.

I walked over to the side of the trail and started to break the branches, after a couple of minutes there was a hole big enough to climb through.

I went through hoping to find the trail again, but it was dark and I spun round. that was a bad idea because now I didn't know which way the trail was. I just knew I was going to get lost before i even started.

I was angry because now I was going to come last and it was frustrating knowing that edward was now going to come first. coach would probably kick me off the team thinking I wasn't good at long distance, so there goes my happiness and more time with edward.

my anger made me walk off in hopefully the right direction. it was so much bumpier here and I fell down a lot, so now my clumsiness came to help me.

the mud here was softer so I could see my footprints in the mud, at least someone would have a chance of finding me.

I tripped and hit my head in a large rock. I felt a bit woozy. black spots were appearing in my vision and before I knew it I was slipping into unconsciousness.

**so I hoped you liked it. sorry its short but I originally had it longer, but decide to cut it here and not give it all away in one chapter!**

**I will update soon! **

**Please review! **

**Again my twitter - shannondand**

**Till next time- Shannon xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Discoveries **

**please please review I would appreciate it!**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY **

**Edward POV**

I was beginning to lose hope when I saw some footprints in the mud. finally someone was up there trying to help me.

I decided I had better follow since I knew this part of the forest well. I walked slowly calling out Bella's name. there was no response. how far had she gone in exactly? I was

very anxious now, worrying about bella. I hoped she was okay.

I saw a figure in the distance. they were sitting down. I hoped it was bella. I ran towards it, only to discover the person was lying face down in the dirt. I rolled the body over only to see that it was bella.

'oh no' I muttered to myself as I brushed the pieces of of dirt of her face. I felt her neck for a pulse, sure enough there was one. thankfully she was just unconscious.

I shook her lightly hoping to wake her up. she stirred abit and made the cutest little face. I sat her up and held her in my arms, letting the blood flow down her body properly.

her eyelids fluttered for a few seconds then they opened. I waited while her full vision came back and she remembered where she was.

it only took a couple if minutes. I was happy in those minutes I was able to hold her in my arms.

'w-what' she said. she was confused. I chuckled slightly. I pulled her head around to face me. only then did I realise how close our faces were. she still wasn't fully with us, but I was. I had an impulse to kiss her, but I fought it. why was I feeling these things? my only guess was that I felt more than I had thought for bella.

I pulled back and helped her to her feet. her legs gave way so I supported her weight till she regained her balance.

'edward?' she asked me.

'yeah its me' I replied. she seemed steady so I let her go. I was right she stood up on her own.

she flung herself at me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, but she pulled away too soon, she looked down and blushed.

'im sorry I just so happy you found me, I thought I was going to be stuck out here all night' she ran a hand through her hair and looked at me.

'its okay bella, I waited for you but you never came and then coach asked me if I would come and look for you' her face fell the tiniest bit when I said I was asked to come and find her to I added something quickly at the end. 'but I was going to suggest it anyway, you had me really worried' I said. the smile returned to her face and I walked over to her.

'shall we go then, or we wont have enough time to start the project, but I have to take you somewhere first' I told her. I should take her to my dad, he was on shift today so she would be seen to right away.

'okay lets go'. she stumbled a bit so I took her hand in mine. I looked to see her reaction. she just smiled.

'thanks' she muttered.

she kept hold of my hand as we walked back to the opening at the trail. it felt so good to be holding her hand, even if we were just friends. I could live with being friends as long as she was happy. I was starting to realise just how much I liked bella, and I mean like bella.

'how did you find me?' she asked. Looking up at me.

'well I came down the trail you went down and I saw the big muddy pool, I looked around and saw a hole in the branches, I guessed you have gone in there so went through, I can see how you got lost so easily, it is very dark in here, and you seem like you're a little clumsy' I tried to make my tone light so she wouldn't get offended.

'well, I am a little clumsy, but I think its mostly because I don't know these forests very well, and everything looks the same in here' she replied, for the first time, she hadn't snapped back at me when I had assumed something about her. maybe she was starting to like me, maybe it was because of her head.

I lead us through the trees, the way I had come, glad to see the small opening a few feet ahead of us.

'so how do you know the way around here?' she asked me, curiosity burning in her tone.

'well I've come running here ever since we moved down. and I also camp a lot with my brothers, and when I was younger I used to get lost a lot, so as a result of that, I know my way around pretty good' she chuckled at my story.

'well when I used to visit my dad in the summer, I used to stick to the trails' she smiled and nearly tripped over a rock, but I caught her elbow before she could fall.

'you sure you're okay?' I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

'yeah, just a little dizzy from being unconscious for a while' she giggled, and I couldn't help laughing with her.

'so do you want to start the project, or shall we leave it to another night?' I prayed she still wanted to do it.

'no! lets do it tonight' she replied quickly then blushed and looked down.

'well I insist that we go and see my dad, he's a doctor and I want to make sure you're alright. we had reached the opening now and I was climbing through after her. we set of down the trail.

'no really im fine' she pressed.

'bella, come on, you were unconscious for at least 10 minutes, you need to get checked out' she was going to see my dad.

'edward I don't need to see a doctor, no blood no foul' she added at the end.

'bella, my dad will see us right away so we don't have to wait for hours before you can get checked out, and if it makes you feel any better I wont tell anyone, ill even get my dad to leave it off your record' she was stubborn. she raised her eyebrows, but something in my expression made her give in.

'fine then, I guess that sounds alright, but we have to be quick otherwise we wont have any time to discuss the project' she was dead serious. I probably didn't need the scholarship because with my dad being a doctor, I could get in about anywhere, but oddly I wanted to win.

'so do you want to win the scholarship?' I asked her, looking down to see her face. I could see coach now, he breathed a sigh if relief at the sight of us.

'well, I wouldn't mind it, then I wouldn't have to worry about being applying for a hundred different places and I suppose I would feel like I earned my place there, not just been accepted because I had some good grades' I could tell where she was coming from, putting in all the work so you could earn a rightful place was a good idea.

'well we better do a good project then' I said to her as we walked out and saw coach.

everyone had left now, except for coach. he walked over to us, relief in his eyes.

'Im so glad you're alright bella! I thought something really bad had happened, are you hurt?' he asked her, I knew she was going to lie and say she was fine, and I didn't want to rat her out when everything was going so well.

'yeah, I was just lost, lucky edward found me or I would have been sleeping by the trees tonight' she was a bad liar, but teachers bought anything you said just so they didn't have to get involved with anything that could cause them trouble.

'okay then, well get home, the bells gone. and remember you two have practice tomorrow.' she shouted as we walked towards the school building.

We walking in silence to the locker rooms.

'ill wait here for you' I told her as we walked into the separate locker rooms.

'okay' she said simply and I watched her walk in.

I dressed quickly, not even thinking about what I was putting on, for all I knew, I had my shirt on backwards. well bellas dads shirt.

I went out to meet her. she was still in the girls locker room, but she came out two minutes later.

'how late is it?' she asked me.

'the bell went half an hour ago' I told her as we walked out to the parking lot.

Bella's car was the only car in the lot, guess I already knew that my family wouldn't wait half an hour, alice was probably shopping, Rosalie was probably staring at herself in the mirror and emmet and jasper were probably fighting or playing a video game.

'erm bella?' I asked shyly.

'yeah?' she said, a smile in her voice.

'can I had a ride? again?' I said, looking down pretending to be embarrassed.

'yes okay' she sighed, turning for the drivers side. I caught the edge of her jacket and pulled her back to face me.

'yes' she said smugly.

'do you think im going to let you drive in your state? hand over the keys' I said, holding my hand out to her. a stubborn look came across her face.

'no way' she replied, narrowing her eyes and folding her arms across her chest.

'bella, don't be stubborn, what kind of friend would I be if I let you drive when you could have a concussion? you could end up killing us both and ruining this pretty car, so please hand over the keys' I said once again. her eyes were normal again, I could see that my logic was starting to make sense, but she was letting her stubborn side take over.

'and how do I know that you're not just going to kidnap me?' she asked in a voice that said she knew she was going to lose.

'well, im a good person for one and your dad is the best police officer in the state of Washington, do I don't think I could get away with it' the compliment about her dad convinced her, and with a defeated sigh, she dropped the keys into my hand and stormed off to the passenger side. I chuckled and got in, starting the engine.

'this is unnecessary' she muttered stubbornly.

'how about if my dad says your fine, then you can drive back?' I offered her.

'okay' she muttered again, slightly more cheerfully.

she didn't say anything as I drove to the hospital, I could tell she was annoyed, but out the corner of my eye I could see a smile playing at the side if her lips and I couldn't help but keep the smile off my face.

she still didn't say anything when we pulled into the lot, or as we walked into the hospital. I was the one to break the silence.

'you going to forgive me yet? we have a project to do and if your not going to speak to me then we're not going to get that scholarship' I let the bait sink in.

'fine! your forgiven' she said laughing. people turned around staring as her laugh broke the silence. she bit her lip and looked down, blushing. her blush was beautiful.

I chuckled quietly as I walked over to the desk to see where my dad was.

'hey amanda, do you know where carlise is?' she checked the computer of a second before looking up an smiling.

'yeah, he's in his office' she said still smiling.

'thank you' I muttered before leading the way to my dads office.

I heard bella stop behind me and I turned to face her. 'what's the matter?' I asked her.

'are you sure, I don't want to interrupt him, when im completely fine' she muttered blushing again.

'you're not interrupting trust me' I said as I grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't walk away again. I knocked on the door and heard my dad say come in. I opened the door and pushed bella in first, before sliding in myself.

my dad looked around smiled as he saw me.

'what can I do for you edward?' he asked, looking at my hand around bellas wrist, he was probably jumping to conclusions.

I let her wrist go and turned to my dad.

'well we were running in gym today and bella got lost, so coach asked me to go in and find her, but when I did she was unconscious' I said abruptly, coming to the end of my explanation.

'I just wanted to see if she was okay' I added at the end.

his medical voice came on then as her turned to bella.

'could you just sit on the table while I do a simple examination, it wont take long' he said to her smiling. she reluctantly sat down. she was blushing again so I guessed she was a shy person.

he did the examination on her head, asking questions every so often she would answer them in a quiet voice, after about 10 minutes he stepped away, sure with his conclusion.

'your absolutely fine bella, you don't have a concussion so that is good, you may get some headaches later so if you do, just take so Tylenol.' she got up and her removed the crinkly paper and replaced it with a new sheet.

'okay sorry for bothering you' she said, clearly not as shy now he had examined her.

'it was no bother at all' he replied, he turned to me.

'will you be home late edward?' she said smiling.

'yeah, me and bella have to do a project together, and we decided we would get an early start, we want to win because then you can get a scholarship' I said to him. I could see the pride beaming out of him when he saw that I was interested in my education.

'well I hope you two do well, I hope you get the scholarships' he said to both of us.

'bye dad' I said as me and bella walked to her car. we bantered on the way down about who was driving, but she reminded me of my promise so I had to let her drive. on the way home we listened to some music and chattered idly about trivial things, and to my surprise I was eager to find them out.

as we reached her house, I smiled and she pulled into her garage. at least I had a few hours alone with her to get to know her better.

**okay! I hope you liked the whole holding hand thing;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Twitter - shannondand**

**Till next time – Shannon xx**


	8. author's note  please read

**Ok guys, from here on out is going to be all chapter that I have wrote myself, so please take it easy on me, its my first fanfic, so I think that as I carry on, my writing skills will get better and I can try to put down what is in my mind better, but I hope you stay with me through this and help me to get better, as I said im trying to update daily but ive been having a hard week, but this is my escape and I have exams and such going on, and im starting to write songs, but please, stay with me and help me get better at writing,**

**Thanks soo much,**

**Shannon xox**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: why drama?**

**Please review and thank you soo much to everyone who has added this story to their favourites or added me to their favourite author, your support means everything to me.**

**Edwards's pov **

We walked into her house, wow, its kind of big, we walked up to her room and sat on her bed.

We both took out our books to find a project to work on but I really wanted to know why she got upset if I mentioned her old life, it has been bugging me for a while now, but I don't want to upset her, I couldn't handle it if she started crying. What am I saying? I'm not a girl.

I turned and looked at Bella, she seemed okay, should I ask her or not?Oh I'll just do it, get it over with so we can move on.

"bella?" I asked her softly, she looked up at me.

"what happened back in Arizona?" I asked her softly. I could see in her eyes that she went into herself and she got really upset.

"why would anything happen to me?" she snapped. Touchy subject?

"I don't know, you just seem to go into yourself and I want to know what happened because I care about you and I want to help" I said softly while grabbing her hand. She started crying. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her hair.

"I cant tell you, I just cant, I cant let anything happen to you" she sobbed. To me? What would happen to me if she told me?

"bella, what would happen to me? And what happened to you?" I need to know!

"mum doesn't want me, phil did to me, told he kill me" she wasn't making any sense, how do I get her to calm down? Oh I shouldn't have asked her until I knew how to calm her.

"bella, baby, calm down and tell me what happened, I cant understand you" I said softly to her.

Suddenly she lifted her head with a gasp. What had I done? Had I hurt her? Oh no!

"bella, im sorry, did I hurt you somehow? Oh im so sorry, I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't mean-"

"no, you didn't hurt me Edward, calm down, im not hurt" she said softly. Wait then why did she gasp? Why am I saying this to myself?

"then why did you move away from me and gasp?" I said confused.

"you called me baby edward, I didn't think you felt that way about me" she said softly while moving closer to me. My eyes fell down to her lips, I wanted to kiss her so badly, so I did. I moved forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. The electric going through me in that moment told me that I wanted to be with her no matter what, I just have to convince her that I'm a good guy and that we can be together.

"I do feel that way, and you are my baby, im not being demanding or anything, that's just the way I feel, I want you to be mine so bad" I say and I press another kiss to her lips.

"I want to be with you too Edward, but im so scared and with what happened, I am so insecure with my body" she says as she starts to cry again.

"oh baby, bella, please don't cry, tell me what happened" I said , wow, how much I feel for this girl is unbelievable.

"when I was back in Arizona, my mum was away for a conference, I walked in the house and phil was in, he is my mum's husband, I got freaked out by the way he looked at me so I went upstairs for a shower, I ran into my room to try and avoid phil but he was laying in my bed with the covers over him, he said that he was missing my mum and wanted some company, I tried to run out the room but he grabbed me by my towel and it fell, he started to-touching me, he called be beautiful and said he was gonna have some fun, and he- he- he" she sobbed harder and didnt finish, but I need to know, I have a weird feeling, and he is so sick for touching my girl, nobody can fucking touch my girl! I'm gonna kill him!

"what did he do bella?" I asked her softly.

"he-he- ra-rap-raped me" she cried out. NO FUCKING WAY. NO. NU UH, NOT HAPPENING TO MY BABY! IM GONNA KILL HIM!

"IM GONNA KILL HIM!" I shout and go to walk out the door to find that bastard and kill him but I hear bella.

"please, please don't, I need you" bella says softly.

I turn around and she is sitting on the bed crying her eyes out. I cant leave her, I just cant, she is everything to me.

I run over to the bed and grab her, pulling her close to my body. She puts her head on my shoulder.

I lay us down on her bed and move our books, I pull her onto my chest and rub her hair again.

After about half an hour, she calmed down and stopped crying.

"bella?" I asked her.

"im sorry for ruining our night Edward, we were ment to be picking a project, we can do that now if you want" she said as she sat up.

"no, I just want to spend time with you tonight, we can pick a project tomorrow" I said as I lay us back down.

Bella looked at me, then she started to lean in, I leaned in too. Our lips met, and moved in sync, like they were made for each other, we fit perfectly together, her hand fit inside mine perfectly, when we lay down, she was the right size to lay just under my chin, everything about us was perfect for each other, I don't know how we haven't met each other yet but I'm glad we have.

We kissed for about a half hour when we both pulled away.

"thank you" bella said softly.

"for what?" I asked as I kissed her temple. We snuggled together.

"for being here, for caring and for telling me sort of how you feel" she said with a smile.

"sort of?" I said confused.

"you said you liked me but you didn't go into detail" she said with a giggle.

"well, I care about you a lot, when im with you, it feels to surreal, my heart races, and when we touch, I get this electric feeling, it's the best in the world, I want to be with you constantly, I want to be with you so much, Im not very good with telling my feelings so I apologize for that" I say as I kiss her neck.

"first of all, don't apologize. Second, you told me in just the perfect way and third, everything you said was as if you were reading my mind, how is it that we feel the same way?" she asked as we started to sit up.

"I dont know, we just do, question is, are we going to act on those feelings? Or just go back to arguing with each other?" I asked hesitantly, I don't want to go back to arguing.

"act" she says as she kissed me again.

I left bella's house at 9 o'clock , we decided that we would try to be a couple.

Im so happy for us, im just ecstatic, I get my bella, and nobody can hurt her now.

I got so angry when she told me phil raped her, I told her she had to report it to the police, she said that she couldn't do that because phil would kill her if she did, but she has told her dad so if phil comes near her, she will have all of us to protect her. I cant believe her mum doesn't want her, I mean, how ungrateful can you get? I swear I will try and tell her everyday how much she means to me and how much a adore her and how much she is worth, I will never let her down and I wont ever put her down, she doesn't need that after what happened to her.

**Bella's pov**

Wow, I cant believe I told him everything that happened to me, and he didn't treat me differently afterwards, he makes me feel so loved, I've been trying to fight all these feelings but as soon as he pulled me to his chest when I started crying, I couldn't fight them anymore, and I don't want to anymore.

When he kissed me, it was magical, I got the tingles and the electric going through my body just like he did, I didn't expect him to feel the way I do, I just thought he felt like friends, but when he called me baby, it was just the best thing in the world, it made me feel as though I was wanted by someone other than my dad, I have never felt that until I met Edward, I sound like a stupid mushy film now.

It was 11 o'clock at night and I was getting ready for bed when I got a text:

Goodnight baby, sweet dreams, I'll see you tomorrow to pick you up for school, if you want of course, you don't have to, you can drive to school if you want, I don't mind – Edward xoxo

Aww, he is the sweetest guy ever.

I typed a reply :

Goodnight baby, yes you can pick me up for school tomorrow, stop worrying so much, I'll go anywhere with you, is that weird? I mean, just today we were arguing and now we are like, totally in love, sorry, that's weird, goodnight – bella xoxo

Not 30 seconds later I got a reply:

Baby, its not weird, it's the truth, ok, im going to go and let you get some sleep, night baby – Edward xoxo

I smiled and got into my pj's, shorts and strap top, I got into bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Edwards's pov

After the texts, I went downstairs to say goodnight to my mum and dad, they were sitting on the couch watching tv.

"goodnight mum and dad" I said as I walked in.

"goodnight son" mum said as she kissed my cheek.

"goodnight Edward, say hi to your girlfriend for me tomorrow" he said with a smirk.

"what?" my mum replied.

"its nothing, dad she wasn't my girlfriend when we came to you today, she is now because of what happened in her house after we came and saw you, but I'll tell you everything tomorrow, good" I said as I walked out of the room and up to my bedroom. I got dressed and got into bed and went to sleep dreaming of my bella.

**Please review guys, and this is my first chapter that I wrote ALL by MYSELF so when you review, don't be too harsh on me, love you guys for the support, thanks so much, and again review**

**Twitter - shannondand**

**Till next time – Shannon xox**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- going public

**Hey guys, so sorry I am like 3 weeks late but I have had sooo much coursework to do and everything, plus I was helping a lot with family and ive been working on my songs, so stick with me, come may you'll get sick of me because I leave school! I cant wait! All this stress will go and I can escape into my own world **

Edwards's pov

I woke up to the sound of my mum coming in the room and waking me up, that's strange cause she never, ever wakes me up.

"mum what are you doing?" I say as I sit up in bed.

"I want to hear all about your girlfriend Edward" my mum says as she comes and sits on the bed.

"oh, well her name is bella, she has brown hair, brown eyes, soft lips, she is soo smart, she is on the track team too, she is just, wow I cant put it into words" I say as I sigh with love. I sound like a girl.

"oh Edward, I am sooo happy for you, finally you have someone to spend your time with when me and your father are not here, and I know we can be gone days at a time but now you'll have bella- wait is this chief swan's daughter?" she said in one breathe.

"yes mum, it is, she is just so amazingly awesome, I hope your ok with us being together, I mean im in love with her, I love to take care of her and be protective of her, and I love when I hold her in my arms, I love how she doesn't know how beautiful she is, she is so shy and I just want to bring the bella out in her, ive never been so emotional about a girl before" I say as I look out the window with a faraway look on my face. I look back at my mum to see her beaming at me.

"oh, my boy is in love! Oh oh oh, this is just amazing, you are going to be the perfect gentleman to her, go take a shower, you have to be fresh for bella" my mum says as she runs out the room with a big smile on her face.

I smile thinking of my bella, my bella, it feels so good to say that. I run into the shower and get dressed for today before I run downstairs and into the car.

I drive over to bella's house to see her standing on her doorstep in shorts, top, heels and a jacket. She looks absolutely amazing!

She runs to the car and gets in. she leaned over and kissed my cheek but I hold her there and kiss her lips. I can feel her smile.

"mmmm, baby, you taste good" I say as I pull away.

"thanks baby" she says as she leans back in the seat. I start the car and drive to school. We get there and everybody is already there. When we step out of the car together everybody looks at us. I put my jacket on her to show everybody I am with her, I also kiss her on the lips, she puts her arms around my neck and kisses me deeper. Mmm, she really does taste good. I gently let my lip run across her bottom lip begging for entry. She opens her mouth and our tongues tangle together. Our lips move in sync and we lean against my car.

"hey Cullen" I heard. I pulled away reluctantly from my baby's lips to see lauren and Tanya standing there looking at us.

"yes girls?" I ask them as I hold bella closer to me. I know what these girls are like and they arnt that nice.

"I thought you said you were going out with me eddie?" Tanya says as she smirks at bella.

Bella stepped away from me and towards Tanya and lauren.

"well he isn't, so back up and fuck off, leave us alone, or you'll regret it" bella says as she gets in tanya's face. Not good. Not good. NOT GOOD!

"ugh, your such a slut swan" Tanya says

"hey, don't talk about her like that, at least she doesn't sleep around and not be in a relationship with anyone, and fyi, I never said we would be together because I don't like you Tanya, leave me alone and leave my girlfriend alone too" I say as I grab bella around the waist and pull her into the school.

"why did you stop me? I wanted to rip her head off her body!" bella says as she raps her arms around my waist. I love how we act so in love.

"because I don't want to see my beautiful girlfriend get hurt, no matter in which way it is" I say as we stop at her locker. I looked at my watch and I saw that we have 10 mins till the bella goes and we have to get to class. I look at her neck and I just want to suck on it, so I do. I lean down and gently kiss her neck first. Then I open mouth kiss her neck, then I start sucking on it.

"mmm, Edward" bella whispers in my ears. I just keep going until the bell rings for class. I smile as we walk to class together. Unfortunately I don't have this class with bella so I can only leave her at the door and see her after.

"I love you baby" I whisper as I kiss her lips. She giggles, oh how I love that giggle.

"I love you too" she says as she walks into class. I walk to my class with a smile on my face.

Bella's pov

It was halfway through the first period when I ask to go to the toilet. I walk into the bathroom and into a stall. Just as I am finished and flushed the toilet, I hear the door go, and two sets of footsteps in the room.

"we so have to get swan from stealing my man from me" I hear. It sounds like Tanya.

"but tan, Edward wasn't yours in the first place, how can he be your man if he doesn't like you" I hear lauren say.

"lauren don't be stupid, I will get Edward because I get everything I want, and we are taking swan down and getting her out of the picture, now come on before anyone realises that we are late for class" I heard them walk out of the bathrooms and I walk out of my stall, I decided to text Edward and tell him what I heard.

_Hey, I just heard Tanya and lauren talk about how they were going to help Tanya to get rid of me so that Tanya can have you, just thought I'd let you know, no biggie, hope your enjoying class, love you xoxox_

Not 30 seconds later I got a reply:

**Ok, ive just left class, where are you im coming to get you and we are ditching class for today to figure out something, love you too xoxo**

I knew he would make a big deal out of it. But having alone time with him? I'm ok with that.

_At the toilets near the front hall, I'll see you by your car in 5, love you xoxo_

I ran out to his car to see him standing there.

We got into the car and went to his house.

Whats going to happen? Thoughts? ideas?

Please review!

Again sorry its late.

Pictures of bella's outfit and such should be on my profile once I get them done

Twitter – shannondand of course there is the at sign lol

Until next time – Shannon xoxox


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- get away

**Hey guys, again sorry its late but here is the next chapter, please review, favourite, alert and tell all your friends about it. This one is going to be really short because im having to do this quickly but its almost Christmas so I should be ok to write longer ones if im not still snowed under with school work. (see what I did there? Snow? Christmas?)**

Edwards's pov

When we went to my house, I decided that I would take her away for the weekend, just to spend some time with her. It seems that going public may be the wrong choice for bella's safety so I'll talk to her and see if she still wants to stay public, if not then I don't blame her.

We walked in the house and up to my room, I text my mum to say that I was going away for the weekend with bella and then I asked permission from her dad, he said yes.

We are now laying on my bed together.

"you okay?" bella asked.

"Yeah im good but im worried about you, I dont want anything to happen to you" I said as I put my hand on her hip and started to rub my thumb back and forth across it.

"don't worry about me, I'll be fine, this is what we both want" bella said as she moved closer to my side. I love that she is so strong.

"ok, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her as I got up and went over to the dvd rack.

"yeah sure, funny film please" bella says as she gets under the covers, she looks so cute in my bed.

"anything you want babe, mind if I go on my laptop while we watch it?" I ask as I put the dvd in the player and get in bed with the laptop. I need to find a place to take bella for the weekend.

"Of course not baby" Bella says as she lays her head on my legs. At least she won't be able to see what I'm planning.

I go onto Google and looked up the place savannah. I decided on the mansion on Forsyth Park. It looked absolutely gorgeous. This trip was going to be amazing and it would be just us.

I paid for everything and got the tickets sent out, they would be here later.

I put my laptop away and lay down with bella. We fell asleep halfway through the movie.

Bella's pov

I fell asleep on Edward and that's the position I woke up in only Edward had now lay down and put my head on his chest.

It was later on that day when my dad text me saying he wanted me home so I woke Edward up to say goodbye when the doorbell went. Edward woke up and rushed down the stairs. How odd it that?

I walked down stairs to see edward opening some letter thing.

"what's that?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"oh, just a surprize for you baby" Edward said as he kissed my neck.

"me?" I asked as I pulled away abit.

"yes you, we are going away this weekend"

"i-what_"

**What is bella going to say?**

**Again, so sorry that its late and that it is so short.**

**Twitter – at Shannondand **

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys, sorry its late but ive been busy and having family problems. Hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy new year. I hope 2012 will be a happy year and that this year will be the year that you all shine through in whatever you do in life, never take anything for granted and get rid of the people who want to knock you down in what you want to achieve in life, they are just jealous because they know that you can do it, thank you for believing in me last yr. in 2011 and I hope you carry that through to 2012 and so on, thank you. Please review, favourite and enjoy this story.**

**Bella's pov**

He did what? No, he didn't, he wouldn't, he planned a weekend away for us?

"Edward you didn't really plan a weekend for us did you?" I asked as I started to walk up to his room again.

"yes, I hope youre ok with that?" he asked as we lay back down on his bed.

"yes, im ok with it, I'm just surprised that you actually did that for us, I mean you went to all the planning just to have a weekend away with me? I mean that's just so romantic and I just, I cant even explain it, I mean I'm so happy that you did this for us but you shouldn't have went through all this trouble and-" I knew I was babbling so when he kissed me it just worked to shut me up.

"shut up bella, I love you, and I'll go to the ends of the earth to be with you and to make you happy" he whispered as he kissed me again. And the tears started. They were just flowing down my face as I kissed him. He felt them. He pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"why are you crying?" he asked as he gently wiped my tears away. I don't know what to say to him. I'm just so happy and in love with him.

"I just love you and im so excited to go away with you" I said as I kissed him. I have an idea for the weekend myself.

We ended up falling asleep on his bed.

_Two days later_

**Bella's pov**

I was in school walking down the hall when I saw jess.

"hey jess, whats up?" she looked oddly happy.

"ahhh bella, mike asked me out, he actually did it!" she started to gush as soon as she was in earshot. I smiled.

I got a call from my best friend sarah who lives in Arizona, she said to go down to the assembly hall in my school, that is so weird but then so is sarah. I walked in to find that the whole school was there and there was a stage set up. I saw sarah going about asking questions so I ran up to her.

"hey, whats up? Why are you here?" I asked as I hugged her.

"finally I found you! Come on!" she said as she dragged me down, I ran past Edward and his family and over to the stage.

"how do we get up?2 sarah whispered. I rolled my eyes and took a few steps back and ran and jumped up.

"show off" sarah said to me. I just laughed and sat on the edge until she found steps to get up and come over to me.

"is there a reason you're here?" I asked as I looked at her, the whole school was watching us.

"yes, we are doing a performance, and you are joining us" sarah said as she got up and ran off the back side of the stage to everyone else. What? I haven't done a performance since I got here. I got up and ran back to everyone else, they all cheered and gave me a hug. I missed this. I saw our principal come back.

"ready everyone?" mr brown asked us.

We all nodded our heads, this is just going to be a normal performance from us so I know exactly what we are going to do.

Mr brown walked on stage and up to the microphone.

"ok guys, I have a surprise for you, there is a performing arts group from arizona is here and I asked them to perform for us, they will have a special guest, one of our own students, miss bella swan, is there lead performer and will therefore be performing today with them, please welcome miss bella swan on to the stage" mr brown walked off just as I was walking on, he gave me a hug and whispered good luck. I walked up to the microphone as everyone was cheering my name.

"hey guys, uh, this was a surprise for me too, I thought that when I left arizona that I would have left the group too but as you will probably see today, we are all basically a family and support each other in everyway we can, I hope you all enjoy our performances today, afterwards if you want to speak with any of the group then you can just walk up to us and ask us any questions, how about we get this started? First off is a dance performance from the whole group" I say as I walk of the stage.

***the dance is demi lovato's 17****th**** birthday dance***

After that I go and get changed and listen to sarah speaking.

"all of this group and most of arizona will know that bella is a great performer, amazing dancer, exceptional actress and a phenomenal singer, so with a couple of songs that she wrote her self, here is bella swan."

I walk on the stage, everyone is cheering again.

I picked up my guitar.

"ok guys, this song is called if I die young" I said as I started to strum my guitar.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh _

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well _

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into Your Kingdom _

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, _

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand _

_there's a boy here in town says that he'll love me forever _

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_Find More lyrics at .com_

_The sharp knife of a short life oh Well, _

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls _

_what I never did is done _

_A penny for my thoughts, _

_Oh no,_

_I'll sell em' for a dollar _

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner _

_and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing _

_funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh _

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls._

Everyone stood up and gave me a standing ovation, I mean an actual standing ovation, that's awesome!

"This next one is called who says" I said softly into the mic.

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

_hey_

_You made me insecure,_

_Told me I wasn't good enough._

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough?_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself._

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?_

_It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whiting out the truth_

_It's like a work of art_

_That never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not star potential?_

_Who says you're not presidential?_

_Who says you can't be in movies?_

_Listen to me, listen to me_

_Who says you don't pass the test?_

_Who says you can't be the best?_

_Who said, who said?_

_Won't you tell me who said that?_

_Yeah, who said?_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)_

_Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)_

_Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)_

_Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)_

_Who says?_

_Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)_

_Who says? _

"ok guys, you've seen me sing my soft songs, how about we get to the attitude songs?" I asked, the whole crowd cheered.

"ok, this song is called undo it" I said as I put my guitar away and my dancers came on stage.

_I should have known by the way you passed me by_

_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_

_I should have walked but I never had the chance_

_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games_

_I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_

_And I never say your name and I never will_

_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash_

_And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games_

_You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_You want my future, you can't have it_

_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_

_I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

The rest of the performance went by really quickly, I was asked on stage to do a filmed Q and A.

"ok, question number one please" Sharon, our manager, asked the crowd. A girl I didn't know came up to the mic.

"hi, my name is tara, my question is that, your songs are all really amazing songs, did you write them yourself? And if so how did you do it?" she asked. I always get that question.

"hi tara, yes, my songs are all wrote by me, and my inspiration for writing them is just to take life experiences and use them to channel my emotions to make a song, the one rule that I have about my song writing is that it has to be truthful, I cant write about something that I didn't go through, or I didn't see someone go through, a lot of my songs are about me but there are the few which are about my friends' lives and what they go through" I told her truthfully.

"ok, next question" Sharon said. Another girl came up to the mic.

"hi, my name is chloe and im just wondering, have you ever been bullied and what advice would you give to someones that's being bullied" she said in a soft voice. She is soo cute!

"hi chloe, truthfully yes I was bullied in younger school and the start of high school because I wasn't the skinniest person around, and everyone bullied me for that and they thought I couldn't change, so I did, I worked hard and I changed my body image and then they started to be really superficial with me, pretending to be my friend because I was skinny and I did this group. And advice that I would give someone to being bullied is that don't stand there and let it go on, you could tell someone about it, or if you yourself are unhappy about your body or anything that your being bullied for, you can change your ways, just don't do it to make them happy, as you heard me say in my song who says, nothing is stopping you from doing anything, I wrote that song for me and a friend, we both got bullied for the way we were and what we wanted to do and it got us both in these really depressing ways so one day I just looked at myself and said you know what? They don't get to rule my life anymore, once high school is over, I wont ever see them again, so why let them get to me now and ruin my life, when they wont be there to see it themselves." Really long explanation!

The rest of the Q and A went by really quickly, I guess people really liked it, they got to see the people that we really were. There was a Q and A with just me, then me and sarah, then the whole cast, it was really something special.

**Ok guys, really long chapter for you there since I was away for so long, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if there is anything you would like to ask me then go ahead, im happy to do it.**

**Please review and favourite! **

**Twitter is at shannondand**

**Until next time,**

**Shannon xox**


	13. author's note please read!

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry that I have not been posting any chapters but right now I am trying to focus on my school work, I officially leave school in about 3-4 weeks after I finish my final exam in June so until then please bear with me! **

**Also I have been trying to focus on family life, I'm starting to look for a job and that so I know that my life is starting to take off, I miss my family who live in England and I am constantly talking to them, I know that over the summer I will probably be in England a lot but I plan to take my laptop with me as I go over there!**

**In good news; I am planning on going back to school for A levels in September to do English literature which means I will be writing a hell of a lot and be able to get more experience as I go through my course. I also plan to do performing arts, history and religious studies. I really want to go on to be either a Shakespearian university lecturer or to be an English and performing arts teacher, both will be very demanding but I am determined to get where I want. I know you probably don't need to hear that but I thought I should tell you my plans.**

**In the case of this story I haven't really been writing much but I have been thinking up new plots for different stories and as soon as I finish school I may decide to start writing one or two more stories as well as this one, I know you are all probably thinking that I should try and keep up with just this one as I haven't been updating but I'll be honest with you, I have been up till the likes of 3AM doing coursework for my subjects in school for the past 3-4 months, the most demanding one was childcare but its finished now and so all I have to do is focus on my exams and they will be finished in a couple of weeks as well. **

**I hope all you of will stay with me as I am going through a lot of rough patches in my life right now, family and school are both very demanding, my mum is going into hospital soon and as I am only 16 it breaks my heart to know that my mum needs another operation, my worst fear is that she won't come out of it, I'm always scared when I see my family go into hospital, ever since I was 8 and my aunt died I have hated hospitals and I am very much scared of them and what happens in them.**

**Very long authors note but im done now! I don't know when I will be updating with a chapter but just stay with me!**

**I love you all so much for the support already, if yah want to drop by and say hi you can reach me on twitter:**

**shannondand **

**Love you all, mwah.**

**Shannon xox **


End file.
